


Song trio

by Zorro_sci



Series: I had to say "I love you" in a song [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 80's pop, Angst, Bruce Banner always runs, Cheesy ballads, Fluff, M/M, Queen song, Richard Marx song, Science Boyfriends, Song fic, Tony Stark Feels, ok 70's pop, the Queen song is actually from the 70's, then against so is the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorro_sci/pseuds/Zorro_sci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's feelings after Bruce runs to the other side of the world as told by 70's and 80's love songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Right Here Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> All lyrics from Richard Marx's "Right Here Waiting."

**_oceans apart, day after day, and I slowly go insane_ **

Bruce was in India, Tony reminded himself as he looked across his lab at the table where the other scientist had worked. Bruce had left months ago, but he still found himself looking for the other man when he was upset and needed someone to unburden to, or he was confused and needed advice, or he was overjoyed and he just needed to share his happiness with someone. Or when, like today, the loneliness just got to be too much and he longed for Bruce's steady presence by his side the way drought marred earth craves rain. He knew he wasn't there, but somehow he still found himself checking each and every time.

**_I hear your voice on the line, but it doesn't stop the pain_ **

The times where Tony truly felt lost. Like he would break in half from the feelings of loss. He called Bruce. He had managed to slip a Stark phone into Bruce's bag before he left, and though he felt weak each and every time he called it, it at least provided him some connection with the other man.

It helped some. It made him worry a little less each time he heard Bruce's soft, gentle voice. Each soft word was a reassurance that Bruce was safe. Still, after each call ended Tony felt just how acutely the lack of Bruce's presence was affecting him. He felt as if Bruce had left again, and each time it broke his heart a little more.

**_if I see you next to never, how can we say forever?_ **

Ninety-seven day. Tony had not seen Bruce in ninety-seven days. He knew most people would tell him that he should move on. Give up on the hope that Bruce was the only one for him, and they would somehow be together, but he couldn't. He loved Bruce, and he would love him forever, because love didn't know a time limit.

**_wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you_ **

Another month passes and Tony gets a postcard. Bruce is in Indonesia. He had seen a red and gold bird that had reminded him of Tony, and sent him a picture. He says in his letter that he will be gone longer than he thought, (with a strongly implied, if he returns at all), but Tony chooses not to read between the lines. He keeps Bruce's things exactly where he left them, and his cupboard stocked with Bruce's favorite teas as if he expects him to walk through his front door at any minute.

**_whatever it takes, and how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you_ **

Sometimes it brings tears to Tony's eyes when he sees Bruce's clothes hung neatly in the part of the closet that he had used, but he won't move them. That would be giving up hope, and he won't, _can't_ , do that. Bruce will come back he tells himself. He just needs to wait.

 ** _I took for granted, all the times, that I thought would last somehow_**  
Some nights as he sits alone at the bar in the penthouse he can see his time with Bruce played in front of him like a movie. The hours they spent together in the lab. The evenings spent eating takeout sprawled across the penthouse couches. Movie nights spent curled up together mocking mediocre films and eating popcorn. Midnights spent wrapped in each other's arms as they finally allowed themselves to rest.

Had he truly appreciated those things when he had them? He doubted it. At the time it had seemed so normal, so natural. They seemed to just fit together, like he had never fit with any other person. He never could have imagined that all of the things that seemed to come so easy for the pair would have been nothing but memories so quickly.

 ** _I hear the laughter . . ._**  
There were times when he said or saw or did or even thought something that he knew Bruce would have found funny. In those moments he could almost hear Bruce's laugh ringing in his ears. Soft and rough, but musical and magical. A sound he never heard enough even when Bruce was there . . . And now . . . 

**_I taste the tears . . ._**  
In the darkest moments he would remember that last night. The way Bruce had cried as he had told Tony that he was leaving. That he loved him, but it wasn't safe. He couldn't risk Tony's safety. He couldn't live with himself if something happened. He couldn't start a life with him until he was sure that Tony wouldn't get hurt by something he did. He just _couldn't . . ._

Bruce's tears had fallen down his cheeks only to be greeted by Tony's own tears as their lips met in a salty farewell kiss. He had taken Bruce to the airport, and then he had been gone. Still, with each tear that fell on those bitter nights he could feel Bruce's tear-stained lips against his once more, as clearly as that day four months ago.

**_but I can't get near you now_ **

Still, all those images that he could see so clearly were just memories. Bruce was on the other side of the world in some mud hut or shack. Far away from his reach. Much too far away to see, much less touch or embrace like he longed to do.

**_oh can't you see it, baby, you've got me gong crazy_ **

There were moments when Tony wondered about his sanity. When JARVIS or Pepper had to pull him from his elongated reveries. When Cap flashed him a sympathetic look, and he knew that something must have reminded him of Bruce again, and it was written all over his face, (and he didn't do exposed, messy emotions, okay?).

**_wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you_ **

Another month and half and another letter came. This time the postmark stated that it had originated in Somalia. 

In his letter he thanked Tony for the new glasses that had "somehow" made their way into his bag after his previous pair had broken. He also assured Tony that he didn't need to do things like that, ( _please don't_ ), and that he had no need to keep tabs on him, ( _please stop_ ).

Once again Tony ignored the subtext, and added the letter to his collection. He hadn't thrown a single one away, and he wouldn't until Bruce came back through his front door.

**_whatever it takes, and how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you_ **

Pepper asked Tony why he had his things so cramped and cluttered when he had the whole other half of the lab to spread out into, but he couldn't. Couldn't move Bruce's equipment, (even if it made his chest feel tight every time he passed it on his way in or out of the lab), or clutter his meticulously organized workspace. Couldn't she see that he was making it ready for its occupant's return?

**_I wonder how we can survive this romance_ **

Some mornings Tony awoke to see the other side of the bed empty, and he was sure the pain of realizing that Bruce wasn't there was enough to kill him. The dull ache he felt whenever he looked for Bruce only to remember that he was on another continent was almost too much too take.

**_but if in the end if I'm with you . . . I'll take the chance_ **

Steve and Rhodey told him to move on. Pepper gently suggested that he start dating again. Happy tried to set him up with a friend of a friend. All of this advice he refused.

No matter how much being alone hurt, he would face it everyday for the indefinite future if there was still at least a sliver of hope that Bruce would return to him.

**_wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you_ **

Two more months, and the letters had all but stopped. Occasionally he got a text. They were all short. Usually merely saying "I'm safe. In ______ now." Still, he wouldn't give up hope. He still had JARVIS on alert for Bruce's presence, with a standing order to contact him any time of day or night, no matter where he was or what he was doing should Dr. Banner enter Stark Tower.

**_whatever it takes, and how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you_ **

Waking up in the night in tears with a palpable sense of loss stabbing through his chest became too regular an occurrence, but he refused to change a thing about the room, no matter how sharp a reminder it was of what he was missing. He needed to make sure everything was perfect when Bruce came back. That nothing had changed, as if everything had just been frozen waiting for his return. And in some ways, everything had.


	2. Love of my Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Queen's "Love of my Life," and were written by Freddie Mercury.

**_Love of my life, you've hurt me_ **

In the analysis of what went wrong in Bruce and Tony's relationship there would be one thing they would agree about. Bruce had hurt Tony.

They would of course mean completely different things when they made this claim. Bruce would be talking about the day an explosion in the lab cause him to hulk-out and throw equipment and tables leading to several cuts, scrapes and bruised ribs on Tony's part. Or the night shortly afterwards where a nightmare had caused him to thrash in his sleep, breaking Tony's nose, and almost ending with a visit from the Other Guy that could have done even greater damage.

Tony, on the other hand would mean something entirely different . . .

**_You've broken my heart, and now you leave me_ **

Tony thought little of the incidents that Bruce seemed obsessed by. He was more hurt by what happened after. By the self-loathing that had seeped out of Bruce like a poison in response to what Tony knew were merely accidents. By the way that Bruce so strongly implied that he wasn't good enough or worthy enough for Tony. Those things had broken Tony's heart, and then shattered it when Bruce used them as reasons why he needed to leave and left the country.

**_Love of my life can't you see? Bring it back, bring it back. Don't take it away from me, because you don't know what it means to me_ **

Tony had people keeping tabs on Bruce wherever he went. Letting him know if anything was needed. Making sure Bruce had everything he needed.

Bruce always thanked him each time that something he needed showed up when he needed it, but he always let Tony know indirectly that he wished he would stop. Tony never would though. He was sending his own message with each item that made a timely appearance in Bruce's hut or duffle bag. He was telling him how much he still cared for him and loved him. How much he still thought of him. It was his way of trying to draw Bruce back to him, even as Bruce tried to pull away.

**_love of my life don't leave me_ **

That night that Bruce had nearly hulked-out in bed he had returned from meditating in tears. He explained to Tony that he couldn't stay. He needed to go, at least until he could be sure that being with Tony wouldn't endanger Tony's life.

Tony had pleaded with him. Literally begged him to stay, (he couldn't recall ever truly begging anyone for anything before). Told him that he trusted him, and that it was just a fluke. Nothing bad had happened, and they would face whatever problems lay ahead together.

Argued that he loved him, and he needed him to stay.

**_You've taken my love, you now desert me_ **

Still, Tony's pleas had fallen on deaf ears. Bruce's mind was made up. No matter how fervently Tony appealed to his deep love for Bruce, the other man continued to pack his bags, and no more than an hour afterward he boarded a plane.

**_Love of my life can't you see? Bring it back, bring it back. Don't take it away from me, because you don't know what it means to me_ **

Tony still called Bruce from time to time. When the physicist was actually in a place where he could answer his phone, (not in the middle of treating a patient or stuck in a war zone), he always did, even though he wished Tony would stop calling. 

Tony would usually make small talk. Tell Bruce about some funny thing that had happened in the lab or at some event he had attended. He would chuckle softly as he recounted the tale with as much humor as he could muster, but all his little antidotes were never the reason he called.

He called to hear Bruce's voice, and to have his voice heard. To let Bruce know he was still thinking about him, and he still missed him. To let him know he still wanted him to be a part of the mundane, trivial parts of his life. In short, he wanted him back home.

**_you will remember, when this is blown over, and everything's all by the way_ **

Even as their time apart grew, Tony continued to hope, (seemingly against hope), that distance from the incident would give Bruce perspective. That he would realize that one night was just that. A single night. A blip on the radar screen that had now passed and should not have the power to so strongly affect their future.

He hoped that time and distance would help Bruce remember just how much he loved Tony and send him back to New York, back to the tower, and back to Tony's arms.

**_when I grow older, I will be there by your side, to remind you how I still love you . . .I still love you_ **

When the nights were cold and lonely. When it seemed like Bruce would never return, he would tell himself that sooner or later Bruce would see the night for what it was, and then they would grow old together. That once he returned Bruce would never run again, because Tony would constantly remind him just how much he loved him, no matter what.

**_Back- hurry back. Please bring it back home to me. Because you don't know what it means to me_ **

Most nights before he closed his eyes, Tony thought back to the moment he watched Bruce disappear into the crowd on the other side of the security line in the airport. He remembered the way he had whispered "hurry back" under his breath at Banner's retreating form. Almost as if a prayer, he repeated those words and a breathy plea to "come home Bruce" into the night air before he let sleep claim him.


	3. Really Love to See You Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> England Dan and John Ford Coley's "Really Love To See Tonight" which like the other songs I do not own.

**_hello, yeah, it's been a while. Not much. How 'bout you? I'm not sure why I called, I guess I really just wanted to talk to you_ **

Bruce stared down at his phone and mentally gathered the courage to dial. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but his fingers were shaking as he pressed the buttons.

"Bruce?" He heard Tony's voice question on the other end of the line as soon as he had brought it to his ear. The billionaire must have answered on the first ring.

"T-Tony," he stammered, "it's-I-well, I know I haven't called in a while, but . . . I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Tony whispered.

"So anyway . . . I'm in New York . . . And . . ." He started but trailed off. What should he say?

**_and I was thinking maybe later on, we could get together for a while. It's been such a long time, and I really do miss your smile_ **

He wanted to see Tony. Wanted it so badly. He had a clear picture in his mind of how the engineer looked. Stylized goatee, deep brown eyes that sometimes gleamed with mischief and other times shone with depth of sincerity that he didn't show to most other people, soft brown hair stuck up in all directions from working, and a playful smile tugging at his lips as he gently teased Bruce. 

He missed all of that so much that he had found memories weren't enough, so he had boarded a plane and before he knew it he was back in the United States, back in New York, and in a cab on his way to Stark Tower.

He finally found his voice long enough to say, "I was wondering if you were around, and if you're busy tonight."

**_I'm not talking 'bout movin' in. And I don't wanna change your life. But there's a warm wind blowin' the stars around, and I'd really love to see you tonight_ **

Bruce heard a silence on the other end of the line and he questioned the reasonableness of his actions. He probably shouldn't have just flown halfway around the globe to see Tony without calling first. Especially when the situation really hadn't changed. 

The Hulk was still as unpredictable as ever and as long as that was true he couldn't justify moving back into the Tower or starting things up again with Tony. He wasn't looking to change his situation, he told himself. He just needed to see Tony. Assure himself that he was safe and healthy after all the articles he had read in foreign newspapers that claimed that the other man was sick, or even dying.

Yes, that was all he assured himself. He wanted to see Tony to check on his well-being. Talk a little, since he had missed him. Then, move on. Make his way back to the remote corners of the globe without any big shifts to what either of their lives had become since he left.

**_we could go walkin' in a windy park, or take a drive along the beach, or stay at home and watch TV, you see it really doesn't matter much to me_ **

"I'm free," Tony said quickly. "Where are you?"

"I'm in a cab on my way to the tower," Bruce replied quietly.

"Great! Once you get here we could get dinner. Have you eaten yet? Or we could take a walk. The fall colors in Central Park are beautiful. Or we could go somewhere else. Wherever you want . . .or we could just stay at the Tower if you like. How long are you staying? Should I get a room ready?" Tony loosed questions with furious speed, barely veiling his excitement.

**_I'm not talking 'bout movin' in. And I don't wanna change your life. But there's a warm wind blowin' the stars around, and I'd really love to see you tonight_ **

Hearing how hopeful Tony's voice sounded gave Bruce pause. He wasn't planning on staying, he reminded himself. This was a short visit, with a clear purpose. Check on Tony. Catch up briefly. Leave. That was the plan. No staying in the Tower. No bedrooms. No need to fuss.

He kept repeating the plan to himself as he got out of the cab. He repeated it outloud, under his breath as he approached the door. He repeated it more fervently when he saw Tony waiting for him in the lobby.

**_I won't ask for promises. So you don't have to lie. We've both played that game before. Say 'I love you' then say 'good-bye'_ **

_'I can't keep him safe, so I can't stay. I can't promise him anything but heartache',_ Bruce told himself as he took in Tony's shining eyes and outstretched arms. He looked so happy to see Bruce that Bruce felt a pang of guilt.

He reminded himself of Betty and Pepper. Whom they had claimed to love. Claimed to want to spend the rest of their lives with, but in the end neither of them were able to follow through. All the love they claimed to have couldn't stop the end of those relationships.

He thought of the last time he left. The pain he had felt. The hurt he had seen on Tony's face. He needed to be honest. Tell Tony exactly what he was thinking. No promises. Nothing long-term. Just a quick meeting among friends.

**_I'm not talking 'bout movin' in. And I don't wanna change your life. But there's a warm wind blowin' the stars around, and I'd really love to see you tonight. I'm not talking 'bout movin' in. And I don't wanna change your life. But . . ._ **

Faster and faster, and louder and louder he repeated in his head that this was just a one night thing. "Hello." "Good-bye." Nothing more. But his words got weaker as he saw how much thinner Tony looked as he moved closer. As he noticed the new lines in the face he adored, his thoughts about the plan slowed to a near stop. And as he embraced Tony and felt the other man cling to him so tightly it felt like his life depended on it, his train of thought completely derailed.

 _I caused this. I hurt him,_ he thought, _I hurt him more by leaving then I ever hurt him by staying here. This is where I belong. If he'll take me back._

"So . . . You never did say if you needed me to get a room ready," Tony said as nonchalantly as he was able to, breaking into Bruce's thoughts.

"Well, I'm planning to stay, so if you have some place I could sleep that would be great," Bruce said as casually as he could manage.

"Well, no one's using the other half of my bed, and all of your stuff that isn't in that bag is still in my room . . . So I suppose you could stay there . . .you know, if you wanted to," Tony answered as if he were commenting on the weather.

"Really?" Bruce asked, dropping the casual act and staring deeply into Tony's eyes. "You'd be willing to let me back in, after the way I . . . "

"Shhh," Tony cut him off. "You had your reasons, but now you're back, and I don't plan to waste one more second on regret, what ifs, or anything else that keeps me from you. I love you Bruce, and I've really missed you."

He enveloped Bruce in another tight hug and planted a fleeting, soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you too, Tony. I'm so glad to be home," he murmured against Tony's lips before reclaiming them in a longer, more passionate kiss.


End file.
